User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Omni Lord Hierarchy Finale - Beyond the Limits: Infinite Bullet!!
So the day came at last. The final day of Buddyfight Hundred is upon us, and as such, I am going to end of the Omni Lord Hierarchy series with the one thing that we are all (more or less) waiting for: Infinite Bullet! The card that I have not placed in the Hierarchy due to it having different roles to fill and not being a monster to help/support/build strategies from the different native worlds, and instead focuses on doing that one crazy thing that everyone wants to try out: Cram as many of the darn Omni Lords as you want into a deck and go nuts! But a deck consisting of only monsters and an Impact would not do us any favors, now would it? No, you do need some cards to support and help you, not to mention that Infinite Bullet itself does not win you games. Speaking of that: I do not want Gao to demolish Hyakugan Yamigedo and then end with Giga Howling. End it with Infinite Bullet or dont end it at all. Without further ado....let us all end it with a bang! This is it, the final trump card the Omni Lords created to beat Yamigedo, but due to incompetance they had no idea how to actually use it themselves, and they needed the Sun Messiah to unlock the true powers of it! This is the one, the only, Unrivaled Arts, Omni Lord Infinite Bullet! The ultimate tool for monster destruction you are ever going to see in this game. No other card is more absuable for what it does, at the restriction of needing an Omni Lord on your field. Upon activation, this Impact and your Omni Lord shall pass judgement upon your opponent's monster and destroy it with your combined spirit and feelings. And then, your fallen Omni Lord comrades can lend you their powers once again! By returning an Omni Lord from your Drop Zone to the bottom of your deck (even copies of this card!!), Infinite Bullet goes back to your hand, fully charged with your comrade's energy and ready to be fired off again instantly, and this can continue until your opponent has no more monsters left, and you will still have the bullets loaded for more rounds next turn! Now, if I really wanted the deck to work to the outmost possibility, I would simply make it a Fifth Omni Drum decklist...but I am not about that life! We are going to have a blast and borrow powers from all the worlds for this one! All the Omni Lords and their Inverse variants are allowed in on the party, but saddly the building has little space, while Grangadez and Burn Nova take up a lot of space with their fat bums. But that does not stop us and neither does that hinder the other Omni Lords from having fun! Mix and match until you have your desired line-up of Omni Lords you want to fight alongside with! And if you feel cheeky, run something that is not Dragon World, add the one copy of Infinite Bullet to your deck, and let the fireworks fly! (Good luck drawing it though, but remember, just have fun!) This spesific decklist is tailored to grind out advantage from the opponent to some degree, as you have a good amount of Omni Lords who are willing to take hits and guard you for a while. Like Grangadez, Catastrophe Cord, Dark Miserea, Miserea, Awakened Drum and Death Asmodai. All of these provide you with defensive options should you need it. And let us not forget old pal Mukuro either! Should you find yourself in a pickle where you do not have enough gauge to call out a big Omni Lord, you have nothing to fear, as Mukuro shall assist you with his Transform ability! Offensive capabilities are handled by Omni Drum, Devilgadez, Ziun, Negulbalz and the Count Dawn Trio. But what is this? Drum brought Doble to supply us all with refreshments (gauge) so none of us go unsatisfied! What a good pal he is! And when everything seems to be at an end, the showstopper Burn Nova will step in and bring the house down! The party might need to speed up a little so we can fire the Infinite Bullet a little faster, which is why we brought 3 sets of the Dragonic Grimoire! Any of your Omni Lord bretheren who fall under the usage of this nasty little thing will just fuel the Impact even more. So dont be afraid to ditch a few party members if they dont contribute at the moment. They will still be available for use! Emperor Fang helps to reduce Lifelink damage and is overall just a good item. As for all of you who decide to take this party somewhere else, there are some people you need to make sure you invite to the Omni Lord party. Preferably someone who is not taking up a lot of space and is good at getting refreshments or, as Genma is showing in this picture, keeping unwanted guests away (Not that you are not wanted Shido. We have a reserved spot for you in the VIP section. ^^) People like Shiden and Befreien are good for this job in Katana and Darkness Dragon spesificly. But dont be shy about inviting your own desired guests. Everyone is suppossed to have a good time. ..... Well, everyone except this guy. Closing Words and Plans Ahead Now then, I have to announce to all of you that this is indeed the final instalment in the Omni Lord Hierarchy series that I have been doing for the last...what is it, 7 months now? And I will be moving onto something else, starting next week with the release of Triple D (as long as school does not murder my ability to do things. Shudder ) But now, the very last thing I would like you fellow Buddyfighters to do, is to gather your own favorite World and see what kind of Omni Lord mayhem you can cause. Share the decks in the comment section if you want to. This mechanic has been such a blast to mess around with, and I have yet to fully explore all the possibilities myself, and I hope Bushiroad will at least try to give us more Omni Lord cards in the future (that are not Drum) so we can keep abusing and having fun with this lovely mechanic. So, now that Hundred is coming to an end. Let us all walk into the light of a new day together, and see you all when we embark out into the unknown territory of Triple D and their Impact Monsters. This is RaijinSenshi, signing out and wishing you all a good time, and showing my grandest gratitude for the support these last few months. Peace~ Category:Blog posts